Titanic
by K2Lover2226
Summary: My name is Kyle Broflovski, my mother and i are traveling abroad for a new life on an unsinkable ship named Titanic.
1. Intro

My name is Kyle Broflovski i come from a wealthy family it is currently the year 1912.

My mother decided to take a trip to New York, USA this isnt the first time we have traveled we moved to the UK from Italy we also lived in Russia for awhile.

But this time my mother insist we take all our belongings and travel abroad.

My father died so my mother wants us to start anew and perhaps find another wealthy man.

We are going to meet a nice guy who also comes fromm a wealthy family but he is around my age and he will be escorting us, showing us around New York until we have settled.

She says we are going on a ship that is unsinkable, a ship named _Titanic. _


	2. Boarding

**Hey guys I don't know if I should do this in povs or third person ill let you guys decide just let me know, thanks! **

A young man with red hair dressed in a black and red suit stepped out of a car he was carrying an olive green suitcase, his green eyes marveled at the ship before him it was a great ship with many rooms and places he watched as many people were leaving behind their family and friends to travel to a whole new country where people have said that it was a place of freedom.

"Kyle!" Kyle turned around and saw a large red haired woman much like his hair but she had light red hair while he had a darker shade of red almost scarlet. This woman was his mother dressed in floral dress with green and yellow flowers and she had a large hat, she was walking with a handsome young man around his age. The young man wore a black and white suit, he had dark hair that was black and blue eyes.

"Kyle, this is Stanley Marsh he will be showing us around once we get to New York". Kyle smiled shyly at Stanley seeing that he was a rather handsome man and shook hands with him. "Well its nice to meet you Kyle your father said you looked much like your mother he was right , you had to get good looks from somewhere" he laughed and Kyle's mother Sheila giggled while Kyle just blushed and looked at his shiny black shoes. "Stanley you're so kind would you like to join us for dinner once we get settled on the ship?" "I would love to Mrs. Broflovski" Stanley put his arm out and said "Shall we enter?" Mrs. Broflovski put her arm in his and said "Of course" and they walked in the ship talking about different topics.

Kyle sighed this was going to be a long trip and he was so shy he could barely talk to strangers he was used to his maids and butlers being his friends and playing with him at home but here he was alone with his mother and looks like she already made a friend and he was stuck alone like always times like these he missed his father who wouldn't ignore him. Kyle looked at their belongings and seeing his maids and butlers trying to gather everything to bring in the ship they had silverware, tables, clothes, jewelry almost the whole house with them, his mother didn't want to leave anything behind . Kyle decided to grab other items besides his suitcase and walked in the ship with bold letters that read _Titanic._


	3. Inside

Kyle walked in the ship and right away he was blown away by the structure of this large object and thinking of all the design and architecture.

He stopped on a door numbered 347 this is the room number they were assigned on their boarding pass, the door was plain with a golden knob and the numbers 347 were also golden.

As Kyle was about to open the door after fetching his keys from his pocket when a tall dirty blonde man bumped in to him in the hall, the man said excuse me but continued running .

Kyle watched as the figure disappeared and thought how about how rude some people and wondered if they were ever given education.

Kyle hasn't meet many rude people he was used to the rich kind, the polite kind that knew table manners but he wasn't a snob Kyle was sweet and caring and very smart but he was also sheltered.

He sighed as he walked in the room and was surprised at what he saw. The room was all white: white bed sheets, white curtains, and white walls, almost white.

He thought it made the place look very clean and neat, the way he liked things, he was very happy about this but his happiness was short lived.

"Kyle…." Shelia, Kyle's mother said looking for Kyle in the room "oh there you are sweetheart, its almost six we have to get ready for that dinner we promised Stanley."

"Where are we going?" asked Kyle.

"There is a dining hall in this ship a lot of important people are going to be there including Stanley, so we must look nice."

Kyle sighed "Mom why do we have to please others so much why can't we be ourselves?"

"Kyle your eighteen years old, your old enough now to understand that our family is in debt. Your father after he died left us with this debt this is why we left Poland. We cant travel anymore in Europe it is expensive but your father insisted on traveling and look where we are now: immigrants going to a foreign land with new dreams and hopes of freedom. A chance to remake ourselves and perhaps gain our wealth again."

Kyle couldn't believe what he just heard he wanted to cry and yell at his mother for not even caring about his father, making him look like the bad guy."

"I don't want to go to that dinner party or whatever it is" Kyle said angrily.

"Kyle we don't have a choice we have to make new friends and move on with our lives we cant be stuck in the past, now come on I want to show you a nice suit I got for you for tonight." Kyle's mom hummed happily searching for the suit.

_I hate my life, I hate this ship, I hate my mother and most of all I hate myself. _


	4. Kenny

**Finally we get to meet Kenny! **

Kyle sat at the dining table looking at all the rich people who ate with family, friends and acquaintances.

This disgusted Kyle how fake they seemed with their perfect manners, luxury clothes, best shoes, best hair, and best make up.

Everything seemed so fake and Kyle wanted to get away from everything.

"Kyle are you alright sweetheart?" asked Maggie a wonderful woman they met on the ship , she seemed so nice even with her fur scarf and long brown hair and olive eyes. She was the only other rich person Kyle could stand at the table right now.

A large group of important wealthy families were having dinner with Kyle and his mother most of them are Stanley's family friends and family members except Maggie.

"May I be excused?" asked Kyle to his mother who turned abruptly by being rudely interrupted at she chatted with a potential future husband.

"Of course dear " Sheila said with a fake smile as she looked at Kyle, Kyle knew she was upset because she wanted him to be here and meet new people and perhaps marry a wealthy girl.

Kyle nodded as he sat up and walked out of the dining hall as soon as he got out he started running to the back of the ship where he was sure he was going to be alone.

He was really upset everything from his father's death to their debt made Kyle nervous, anxious, depressed so many emotions mixed right now has he ran.

Other passengers turned to look at him as he ran but they quickly turned around and continued what they were doing.

_"Of course I'm invisible" thought_ Kyle as he approached the end of the ship not noticing a dirty blonde man sitting on a bench smoking as he looked at the red head pass by and couldn't keep his eyes off him " _nobody would care if I died I don't even think my mother would care that much either, I just want to be with my dad right now" _Kyle thought as he looked up at the sky watching the stars shining across the dark sky.

Kyle took a deep breath as he looked down at the dark ocean beneath him" _maybe I will drown and then I will be with my dad I won't have to suffer anymore" _Kyle thought as he started climbing the rails and went on the front "_so close to being in the water_ …."

"Hey!" Kyle turned his head as he heard a deep masculine voice of a man older than him getting up from the bench he was smoking on "I'm Kenneth James McCormick but you can call me Kenny or Ken for short and you are?..." Kenny said as he reached his hand out to grab Kyle's hand, so he can try and save him.

"Um….I'm Kyle Broflovski" Kyle said as he looked confusedly at the kind stranger wondering if he should trust him.

"Well Kyle that's a nice name why is such a beautiful person like you trying to end life?"

Kyle blushed "You wouldn't understand it's complicated…."

"Well even if I don't understand at least ill try." Kenny said genuinely

Kyle sighed and quickly his eyes were wet from tears forming "It's my mother she drives me insane trying to get me to marry a wealthy person I don't even know so that we can get out of debt and on top of that my father died, he was the only person who kept me sane. I'm not ready to go to a new place and see new places and new people no knowing what could happen and so far away from the rest of my family." Kyle was sobbing, he was shaking still holding on to the ship.

Kenny was concerned as seeing that Kyle could easily fall he quickly grabbed Kyle's hand trying to get him back in the ship but Kyle wouldn't budge.

Kenny sighed, "Kyle I don't know you much but it sounds kind of selfish what you are saying, I may not be rich or have a rich family either, far from it my family is very poor but you know what I'm thankful for being alive and being able to help my family in anything I can. Of course my parents drive me insane, all parents do and I'm sure when you have kids they will feel the same as you."

Kyle laughed a real laugh, he hasn't laughed this way since the death of his father, he was so much happier when his father was alive.

"Now come on think how devastated your mother would be if you died, I'm sure she loves you and sounds like she just wants what's best for you, do you really want to leave her all alone with no husband or son?"

This made Kyle sadder of course he hated when his mother made him do things he didn't want to do but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love her.

Kyle breathed in and smiled as he took Kenny's hand which had been waiting to pull Kyle back in.

"I guess your right" Kyle smiled his emerald eyes shining and Kenny thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Kenny lifted Kyle up trying to get him back in the ship but as he tried to they both fell on the deck with Kenny on top of Kyle.

Kenny smirked as Kyle blushed trying to get up with the help of Kenny but before they even got to get up they heard Stanley's voice.

"There he is!" yelled Stan but when Stan and the ships police officers found him on the ground with Kenny on top they thought Kenny was trying to rape him.

"Get off him you rat!" yelled Stan as he and the officers helped Kyle up looking at his disheveled appearance.

Kyle's shoulder length red scarlet curls were sticking up in different ways all frizzy and messy and his eyes wet looked like he had been crying. His black and white suit was messy as well, his tie untied and loose with some loose buttons showing his slender pale chest and his pants ripped at the bottom.

"Kyle did this _man_ try to hurt you?" asked Stan emphasizing the word man as he looked at Kenny's appearance.

Kenny was a tall man taller than Kyle and Stan with dirty blonde hair and blue oceanic eyes, his hair was disheveled as well sticking up in different places making his hair look spiky. He wore a plain white dress shirt that looked faded and khaki pants with wholes on the bottom and he wore some old charcoal dress shoes.

"What? No Stan this is Mr. Kenny McCormick, see I was trying to get a better view of the ocean and I slipped, Mr. McCormick was trying to save me from my fall, he was being a true gentleman."

Kyle looked at Kenny as he smiled who knew a rich sheltered spoiled princess knew how to lie so well.

Kenny nodded as he looked at the officers and at Stan whom he immediately did not like at all.

The officers seemed to believe this and carried on with their duties as they left.

Stan just stood there looking from Kyle to Kenny he knew they lied and he didn't like it one bit.

"You stay away from him or else" threatened Stan to Kenny.

Kenny smirked "or else what?" he asked.

Stan glared as he looked at Kenny then turned to look at Kyle "Kyle your mother was worried about you she thought you were lost so she sent me and the officers to look for you, come now she must be worried sick." Stan said as he walked away.

Kenny and Kyle laughed as soon as Stan left, Kyle turned to Kenny and looked up to him "Thank you Kenny for saving my life, how can I repay you?" asked Kyle.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me? My friends are throwing a party with food and everything tomorrow but I gotta warn you princess we don't party like the rich."

Kyle laughed and smiled "I would love to" he said as he walked away.


	5. Dance

Kenny waited anxiously for Kyle to meet him, he was almost on the lowest floor of the ship for a get together with his friends, there was going to be drinking and dancing and he couldn't wait.

He didn't want to tell Kyle all the details of this party because he didn't want to scare him, you see the rich and the poor party differently, and the poor have more fun, in Kenny's opinion.

"Ken…?"

Kenny turned around as he took in Kyle's beauty he was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt with the top buttons loose, his scarlet curls were brushed down and fell on his shoulders which made him look feminine. Ken felt bad that he didn't get dressed up he wore the same thing he had when they first met ,but he really didn't have any other clothes.

Kenny smiled, "You look beautiful "he said as he kissed Kyle's hand.

Kyle blushed, "Thank you, Ken".

Ken smiled, "You ready?"

Kyle smiled and nodded as they walked in the door; he saw lots of wooden tables and wooden chairs with beer mugs and beer barrels nearby.

He saw people drinking and laughing as they played cards, told jokes and dance freely as they wished.

Kyle turned and smiled "I like here already".

Kenny relaxed he thought Kyle would want to leave.

"Kyle I want you to meet some of my friends "Kenny said as they approached one of the tables , a man with dark hair similar to Stan's was chatting with a spiky haired green eyed man.

"Kyle this is my friend Craig and his boyfriend Tweek" said Kenny.

"Its nice to meet you Kyle said as he shook their hands." Kyle smiled he felt so free here, he felt like he could be himself and nobody will judge him.

Kenny and Kyle sat down with Tweek and Craig as they chatted happily and had a few drinks.

Kenny got up; "Would you like to dance?" he bowed and took out his hand.

"I'd love to" said Kyle and soon they were on the floor dancing and twirling some Irish dance.

Kenny grabbed Kyle's waist and got closer to him, "You having fun?"

Kyle laughed and nodded and they kept dancing.

Soon the party ended and they said their goodbyes to everyone.

Kenny was walking Kyle to his room when they got to the door Kyle turned around.

"Thank for tonight, Ken I had fun" Kyle smiled

"Your welcome" Kenny smiled as well.

Kyle was blushing as Kenny was bending down getting closer to him and pecked Kyle's lips.

Kyle closed his eyes , it was his first kiss!

He opened his eyed and smiled, "Goodnight Ken" he said as he was opening the door walking inside.

"Goodnight Kyle sweet dreams" Ken said as he walked away.

"Kyle!" yelled Sheila

Kyle knew he was in trouble, he didn't ask for permission before going to the party.


End file.
